Facing the Consquences
by xxtwins
Summary: “So, they sent me, someone you knew and trusted, but as I’ve told you before, you shouldn’t have trusted me.” One-Shot Fanfic set in Kyle and Jessi's future.


A.N. This is set sometime in the future. My inspiration was Elektra. In my mind,I own Kyle XY, but sadly that was not meant to be. Hope you enjoy , please review and save the tub!!!!

_**Facing the Consequences**_

A One-Shot Kyle XY Fanfic

By xxtwins

The sun beat down on the town surrounding Mount Shasta. _It's uncharacteristically hot for on October day_, Jessi thought, _the high average is 65.2, when today's climate temperature hovered around 72.6. Well, it was a nice surprise; she had hoped that the temperature wouldn't be closer to the average October low, 37.3._ Jessi shook her head, "Stop babbling to yourself." She noticed she had been doing that a lot lately. In her line of work, you rarely interacted with other people, unless they to be 'taken care of', so she ended up talking to herself a lot.

Jessi walked down the street through the clusters of people, going by unnoticed. They didn't even turn their heads as the ghost of a girl maneuvered her way by them. That was how Jessi liked it. Be disregarded, a part of the shadows, invisible to all, until she had to strike.

Jessi's mind replayed the events that had led up to this unexpected rendezvous.

_It was early in the morning at her apartment; she had just finished drinking her cup of coffee when her doorbell rang. She had opened the door to find it vacant except for a file on the doormat._

_A file._

_She bent down to pick it up. No doubt, it was from her employer informing her of her next mission. She ripped open the top and pulled out the crisp papers, scanning them to see what she had to do._

_"Another termination," she had thought. Her eyes looked through the papers, trying to find the name of the person who she had been instructed to kill. That was her job after all, getting rid of the government's adversaries, secretly of course._

_Her eyes stared at the name printed in bold ink, the name that had been burned into her memory._

Jessi crossed the intersection of Chestnut Street and Lake Street, walking down the sidewalk of Orem. She was nearing his house now.

Jessi smiled. This task was easier, yet more difficult than the rest. Easy because she didn't have to spend as much time tracking him down. Even though they had been apart for many years, she had been keeping tabs on him, strictly for informational purpose, not stalker-ish in nature. It was also closer in location, not much travel was needed. This mission would also be more complex, though. Not just the course of action, but the after effect, too. Jessi knew that when she killed him, a part of her would die, too.

But she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus on the now, not later, for she had a job to do, and Kyle Trager would be dead by morning.

Just off Russell Street, existed a well kept, one story house. The people in the area hardly ever saw the man who resided there, though. He never interacted with them, never stepped outside to go for a run, the only time anyone would catch sight of him was when he would enter or exit his silver Porsche Cayman or when he would sit out on his back porch to read.

What people didn't know was that this recluse was making huge advances in medical treatments. Currently, he was working on stem cell research, trying to see if the human embryonic stem cells could be made into generating cells that would be used to repair nerves damaged by multiple sclerosis.

What people also didn't know was that he was experimenting with real human cells illegally. Well, Kyle thought nobody knew about his experiments, but today, there was one person walking the streets, making her way to his house, who knew all about it.

Jessi approached the outside of his house, trying to use her connection with Kyle to see if he was home, only to discover that he was currently absent from the property.

Her eyes darted around, her hearing heightened. When she determined that nobody was watching her, she strode up to his front door, not bothering with the locks, and kicked it open.

The alarm started to go off.

"Great, just perfect."

She walked over to the alarm keypad, trying to figure out how to turn the thing off.

Enhancing her eyes to see only the infrared spectrum, she was able to figure out the alarm code by using the last keys Kyle had touched, and cut the alarm off.

Jessi turned to scan her surroundings.

It looked exactly like she pictured Kyle's house would. She began to wonder around the main room. The walls were painted a cool blue and a dark navy curtain was drawn over the window, so nobody could see what he was working on. There weren't many personal possessions, just science equipment and medical books. She looked over his work with amusement. _He was trying to grow Oligodendrocytes, a type of neuroglia cell, from stem cells. Oligodendrocytes made up nervous system tissues, and if he could grow them, then they would be able to repair-_

Suddenly, Jessi was jerked out of her thoughts by a feeling inside her, a tingle, a flutter. The same feeling she got whenever Kyle was close.

Jessi took a deep breath, knowing that after this, there would be no going back, no do-overs, just this one chance.

She heard Kyle walk through the front door, and flick on the lights.

"Hello, Kyle."

Jessi observed the man she once knew. He was still muscular, had perfect hair, and the best eyes anyone has ever seen, but he seemed…different, less innocent. That would make it somewhat easier.

Kyle paused for a second, confused by her presence.

"Jessi, it's nice to see you again."

She wished she could return the greeting, but it most definitely wasn't nice to see him. Maybe because she knew that she was going to be the last person to see him.

Kyle saw that she wasn't going to reply, so he continued questioning.

"Do you need me for something? I mean, it must have been pretty important if you had to snap my front door in two."

"Sorry, it was either that or just run through the wall."

They both laughed quietly, but a red alert was going off in Jessi's mind, screaming at her, _"You shouldn't be joking with him! Get down to business!"_

Jessi wished that she could joke with him, chat, catch up, but this wasn't the time. A second thought came to Jessi's mind, "_After tonight, there would never be time." _

Jessi turned away from Kyle and took a deep breath, _"Do this." _

"Jessi, is everything okay?"

She turned back around to face him, seriousness now taking the place of her earlier humor.

"We need to talk."

He nodded understandingly.

"Let's go into the kitchen, I could get you something to drink or eat if you want."

"Sure."

They both started to head for the kitchen, when time decided to move extra fast yet slow at the same time.

Jessi wondered if Kyle heard her take the rag out of her jacket, if he knew what she was going to do before she did it, if he smelled the chloroform as it went up his nostrils and into his mouth, if he count the 6.5 second that he struggled, if he heard her whisper an apology, if he felt her drag him to his room and lay him on his bed, if he felt in every fiber of his body the beating of her heart like she could feel his.

Jessi stared at Kyle's motionless body, unsure of what to do next. That idea was almost laughable; 'Jessi didn't know what to do next.' She had done this countless times before, but now it felt different. This was Kyle, the only one like her, her constant.

"But I have to kill you, Kyle, or else someone else will just do the job, and trust me, they won't do it a nice as I will."

Jessi laughed out loud, thinking that it was crazy to put the words 'nice' and 'kill you' in the same sentence. She was probable crazy anyway, talking to an unconscious man. But it eased the tension, to fill the cold, dead silence with mindless chatter.

"So, I guess we should get on with it." She grasped Kyle's hand. " Don't worry it won't take as long as you think. It might even be painless."

Jessi, then, reached for one of the pillows on Kyle's bed.

"You do know that this is what you deserve. Going against the laws of man and playing god. Remember that one day you were angry with Latnok for playing god? Well, it's kind of like that, except you angered the government, and they aren't as passive as you are, they take things seriously."

Jessi got on the bed next to Kyle, her grip becoming firmer on the pillow.

"You knew that stem cell research is against the law, you knew that it was an even bigger breach of moral codes to use human embryos for experimentation, and you knew that if the government ever found out, that they would take care of you, send someone to get rid of you quietly. They wouldn't want a big controversy again."

She gently placed the pillow against Kyle's face.

"So, they sent me, someone you knew and trusted, but as I've told you before, you shouldn't have trusted me."


End file.
